Love Across Time
by Nykole17
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has been taken to the feudal era and has no choice but to travel with Inuyasha and his friends to get home. But when the time comes will he want to go back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1  
It was as dull and as boring as ever in the Leaf Village, at least that's what fifteen year old Sasuke Uchiha would describe it. He sighed looking up at the blue sky and kicked the rocks as he walked, thinking of nothing and doing nothing in particular having been giving the day off it was easy to say that the teen was bored. He had considered training and did that for a while but then he became bored with that, and he considered going to see Naruto and see if the dobe wanted to train he a little to excitedly agreed and was supposed to meet Sasuke here after he dropped his mission review off to the old hag. Sasuke was looking up at the sky he was deep in the forest when he noticed something strange, there was an old well, ancient looking. Sasuke cocked his head to the side curiously his black hair falling in his eyes.  
He walked to the well and looked around," this is weird. There isn't any reason for a well to be here there was never any villages or houses near here so why build a well here?" Sasuke wondered out loud looking around curiously. Walking closer he peered inside placing his hands on the stones for leverage. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in wonder something was shining at the bottom of the well, he bit his lip in indecision the shrugged and jumped.  
Something was sticking out of the ground he plucked it out of the ground it was a little pink shard

"what the hell is this?" Then the ground started shaking, arms burst through the ground and warped around his waist suddenly the ground was gone and he was falling.  
"Mine! It's mine give it to me!"

The monster screamed, it's a monster it has to be, Sasuke thought, this thing has more than eight arms and the body of a fucking insect! Sasuke squirmed brought his arms up formed signs and blew fire at it. It let him go and he jumped out of the well and ran. It shot up through the well and swiped trying to knock Sasuke out-of-the-way who rolled and skidded to a stop looking up to the "monster".  
Sasuke realized that he was wrong before it didn't have multiple arms it had four arms and insect legs like a...centipede...Sasuke was horrified. He had never seen anything like this. Never would he admit it but he was absolutely petrified, he slid back the centipede woman launched herself back at him Sasuke grabbed his shruken and thru them before launching up trying to escape. But it quickly placed itself in front of him laughing,

" you don't honestly think I'd let you leave with what's mine do you cutie? Give me the jewel shard and ill kill you quickly ." It said menacingly, Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger, no way would he die a coward.  
" I'm not giving you anything ."

He replied, looking at the monster, if he died he would die fighting.

" Then ill take it from you ! Die! " It screeched and suddenly fell over dead with a sword sticking out or its skull.

" Ok Kagome where's the jewel shard? "

A man asked, well if you could call him that, Sasuke thought. He was late teens 19 at most but that wasn't why Sasuke was looking at him curiously he had dog ears...Sasuke shook his head and sat down.  
" I've final cracked and went insane."

He whispered, and felt a hand on his shoulder and he jerked and looked up admittedly frightened. A girl with black thick hair and brown eyes was looking at him worriedly . " Are you hurt?"

She asked kindly, Sasuke looked away ashamed but he swallowed his pride and asked,

" where am I ? That thing," he said gesturing toward the caucus " dragged me here." He explained, and the dog-eared boy raised an eyebrow ,

" dragged you from where?" He questioned obviously annoyed . Sasuke just pointed to the well. The girl kneeling beside him gasped and looked to the dog boy who was wide-eyed . When a large animal landed beside Sasuke who flipped away and drew a kunai a woman and a man got off it and it was suddenly a small kitten, Sasuke just watched wide-eyed and couldn't take it anymore.  
" what the hell is going on! Where am I! "

He shouted, the girl who was beside him stood up and spoke.

" it's alright ill explain everything after you put that away none of us will hurt you. " she promised, Sasuke was reluctant but obliged.

" First off I'm Kagome," she continued " this is Inuyasha" she pointed to dog boy " Songo " was the woman riding the animal " Maroku " was the man with the woman riding the animal "Kilala" pointing to the kit " and this is Shippo." She finished pointing to a little kid with a fluffy tail and ears Sasuke had failed to notice.

Sasuke stared at the kid for a second before laughing once and standing up.

" Ok I'm obviously in a jutusu. I bet Kakashi is using this as a training exercise or his own amusement and Naruto is right along side him laughing his ass off. But I didn't feel any chakra earlier so I've obviously lost my mind." He whispered wiping his face with his hands .

" ok I know this is confusing I understand because it happened to me a few years ago." Kagome tried to sooth him taking a few steps toward him but also kept her distance . Then what she said to him clicked and he slowly turned to him a sick feeling coming over him.

" wait ...this happened to you a few...years ago." Sasuke repeated , she nodded.  
" Oh God. I'm stuck here..." He whispered, Kagome immediately tried to talk but he cut her off.  
" No I can't be stuck here I haven't avenged my clan! I haven't fulfilled my purpose ! I haven't set things right , I haven't killed that bastard yet! I can't stay here! " He screamed his sharigan activating out of anger.

They all stayed quite letting him rant, he then realized he'd lost his composer and shook his head, what would his father think?  
" Sorry I lost my composer." He apologized putting his famous nonchalant mask on hiding his emotions. Kagome shook her head sadly as if seeing thru him that Sasuke didn't like and shifted uncomfortably .

" what's your name?" She asked, Sasuke slide down the side of a tree pulling on leg up and propping his arm on his knee, before answering her. " Sasuke Uchiah", Kagome nodded before looking at her comrades .  
" I'm not stuck here Sasuke, I chose to stay to help my friends but I can go home when I want." She explained he looked up at her surprised.

" yea why don't you just go thru the well back to your time?" Inuyasha asked indignantly, Sasuke stood up slowly before sudden flashing towards the well using his chakra , " wait !" Kagome yelled running towards him holding her hand out, we need the jewel shard."

She explained he studied her. " the centipede wanted the same thing" he growled, pulling it from his pocket this fucking thing had put him thru hell and he'd only had if half an hour maybe . " here take it, I found it anyway." He said dropping it in her palm. "Where?" She asked, " the bottom of the well" he said before dropping.

P.S. I know there are major mistakes in spelling I will probably make more spelling, and writing mistakes as this goes on just saying lol


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke landed and looked around the small well and then up to see...Kagome. He yelled in frustration before jumping back up and looked at Inuyasha, " just go back thru the well huh?" He spat angrily, Inuyasha growled.

" don't get snappy with me ninja." Sasuke looked at him surprised before replying, " how do you know that?" Songo was the one to answer, " because of your body language, the words you speak, and your weapons."

Sasuke turns to Kagome and ask admittedly a little softly then he meant to, " why didn't I go home?" She looked at him sadly before handing him back the jewel shard, " try it now." She whispered, Inuyasha growled, " wench what do you think you're doing?" " testing a theory Inuyasha." She responded, looking at Sasuke who suddenly had a clenching feeling in his chest, and breathed deep before jumping back in the well...nothing.  
" Damn."

He sighed and shook his head tiredly. He jumped up gave Kagome her shard before walking away. " wait a second Sasuke where are you going? It's dangerous here ." She yelled running behind him he scoffed . " really? Good." He said walking away to stop suddenly because Inuyasha was in front of him growling.

" look I don't know you nor do I think I care but I'm not letting you leave so you can go get your self killed just because that's what you want."  
Sasuke looked at him at scoffed "Tch, move out of my way Inuyasha, you don't know me so why do you care rather I die or not?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, " getting killed and killing yourself is two different things ."

Kagome and the others ran up and Kagome was seething with anger. " Kill yourself! How could you think that!"

Sasuke looked at her then back at Inuyasha . " how'd you know that anyway? And I wasn't gonna kill myself Ninjas don't do that." Inuyasha growled" don't act high and mighty with me. I could smell the depression and self loathing. I'm not stupid I know what you were gonna go and do, you were gonna go and find a demon to fight so you could feel like you fought but let me tell you something ninja that's still suicide demons exists here and they will kill you!"  
Sasuks looked at him and laughed " demons exist where I live to Inuyasha granted they aren't seem much the last one seen was fifteen years ago. So that one," Sasuke pointed at the dead demon" is the first I've ever seen, but it doesn't surprise me, now move." He said starting to walk around the half demon only to be yanked back.

" don't be stupid! We could find a way to send you back ! Your being selfish!" Kagome yelled, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her before speaking. " we tried your way it didn't work." She put her hands on her hips.  
" your point? " " my point is I'm stuck here and ill never be able to avenge my clan! " Sasuke retaliated, Kagomes expression softened along with the others.

" what happened to your clan?" She asked, he said nothing he was hit with the memory of his past gritted his teeth and turned away. " none of your concern." He replied and tried to leave again only to be blocked by an arm Sasuke took a deep breath, " if you'd like to keep that arm intact I suggest you move it ." He growled to Maroku activating his sharigan, the monk fell back a step unintentionally .  
When Sasuke had started to walk Inuyasha appeared in front of him.

" not so fast Sasuke , if a jewel shard was in your world that means there could be more. We need to find out how to pass thru the well we should go talk to kaeade. " Sasuke narrowed his eyes but saw they weren't gonna let him leave and was just gonna keep annoying him.

" Tch, go do what ever you want just leave me alone." " she could have the answer to getting you home." Songo pointed out and Kagome nodded hurriedly in agreement, seeing he wasn't going to win or be able to leave Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was running as fast as his damn legs would take him, that damned old women didn't know what the hell she was talking about! Here for a reason my ass Sasuke thought. " Wait you damn idiot!" He heard Inuyasha yell, fuck I can't lose him no matter what he won't back off! He looked up and sure enough Kilala was above him . Sasuke wasn't listening to them and tried to push forward faster he saw fog up ahead maybe he could lose them there!  
"No Sasuke ! Stop!" He heard them all yell at the same time but he kept going and ran through the fog and stopped...  
He was home...in the Uchiha Village and ...everyone was dead .  
No...  
"No...no"  
"Sasuke what is this place?" He turns and sees Kagome. "This is my home...my village...my clan" he answered. "Sasuke I'm sorry."  
Then he saw itachi . Smiling at him.  
" you son of a bitch! How could you do this!" " because little brother. To make a point to prove in the strongest." " you basterd. I'll kill you." "So you keep saying . But I'm still here little brother ." Then suddenly sharp pain filled Sasukes body and he jolted up looking at Kagomes concerned face.  
"What happened?" Sasuke whispered, looking around . " you ran into a allusion."  
"Was that your clan?" Sango asked sadly, Sasuke flinched.  
"My brother...he killed everyone." Sasuke whispered, everyone looked at him in shock and pity Sasuke stood not being able to Handel the looks. "Back off you guys, I hardly doubt he wants your pity." Inuyasha was the one to answer , Sasuke looked at him in surprise. Inuyashas face of one understanding and acceptance and Sasuke appreciated it.  
And nodded his head slightly hoping Inuyasha noticed being to prideful to say it out loud. Sasuke noticed Inuyasha nod back and new he noticed. " Sasuke...why would he..." "Because he wanted to prove he was the strongest ." He replied in a monotone dead voice. "If you don't mind, but if that's the cause then why are you alive?" Maroku wondered, Kagome noticed sasukes flinch. "Guys sasuke isn't able to go home and we just seen his family and friends dead because of his brother I hardly doubt now is the time for questions." Kagome snapped, Sasuke felt like crying but he refused he was a ninja a Uchiha, Uchihas don't cry.  
"Well let's go back to the village keadea said we could stay," Kagome gripped sasukes arm," all of us."  
" so what I'm traveling with you all now?" Sasuke seethed, he wanted to go home not travel.  
" well it seems you don't have a choice.


End file.
